Through the Eyes of Another
by Orin-Ouji
Summary: Years pass, and everyone has seperated. What happens when all comes flooding back? (reviews welcomed)
1. On my Own

Through the Eyes of another.  
  
Note! I do not own any of these characters. All character owned by the original creators of Golden Sun.  
  
---  
  
True how life happens?  
Is it always all for not?  
I try as much as we can to do our best.  
But it never works out in the end.  
Until.  
  
Chapter 1: On my Own---  
  
The city was dark. A young man walked down the silent streets. All was clear and crisp, and his eyes were heavy with exhaustion.  
  
Isaac walked the short road down to his house. The sign on his door hung crookedly as it happily stated that he lived there.  
  
It was different, yet the same, as he had remembered it to be for a long while. Though, this time, he was on his own. He once lived with his mom and dad, way back when. But now, the sign was lonesome as all it read was "Isaac".  
  
He entered the empty home, and his life resumed as he had remembered it for the past three year. The empty home lit with the glare of his lamp. The room came to life as the small flame danced around in its little living space.  
  
"Home" he said with a smile. This was his new home. His own home..  
  
"Just as I left you" he said with a glee. His little home has been exactly as it has since he bought it.  
  
It has been three years since he has seen his old home and his old friends that he has traveled with when he was younger. Garet, Picard, Ivan, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and. Mia. Their memories were clear in his mind, for he had thought about them every day he left out to work at the Black smith.  
  
He sat at his small table, shuffling through the papers. Yawning, he looked at the clock on his wall.  
  
"12." he sighed. "Another late night." He looked at a sword design his college had suggested to him. It was rather bland, and required materials that were, at that point, out of his reach. He sat the papers down, and walked to his bed lying down.  
  
"Better call it a night" he told himself. As he reached, and blew out the small lantern. The room became pitch black once again, and all was silent in the little home that Isaac owned.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning was as any other. Isaac awoke, readied himself for work, and headed out the door to the shop.  
  
The streets this morning were bright, and full of people, Life was exciting in this little village. People that he has seen every day for the past couple years were all there. And he could not expect more.  
  
Though something caught his eye. As always, new people always did. He always looked for the slight opportunity to see something new.  
  
New things were always a shock. Though every once in a while there was always a new face. Isaac gazed into the crowd of busy people. Something caught his eye, and she was beautiful.  
  
Her hair was Bright and blond. Calmly braided in the back. A brilliant light was gleaming from her. She was the image of the gods, Shining with glory.  
  
He tried not to look at her. Life should always be normal. That's what life is about. He already had his time for adventure. Sure, he saved the world, and that was enough for him.  
  
He continued to his shop. Now he regretting he did not see her face, missing out on the murmur of the people around him trying to look at the brightness of life.  
  
The door squeaked open as he stepped through. The room was neat. His working area was set up, with all tools in their proper place. His fire pit was black full of ash from past fires he worked with.  
  
He build up the wood in his fire pit, and readied it to be lit. the kindling was in a nice spread apart pile.  
  
He left to his desk and from out of the drawer took a match. He headed back to fire pit, Making sure that all pieces of the fuel were ready. He stuck the match. The fire grew bright, and all light from the flames gleamed in his eyes.  
  
This brought back a rush of memories. The passion of the flame was the same passion that was in the eye of his friend. Garet, his long time childhood friend. The battles they fought together were unforgettable. They had always helped each other. Even through school, Isaac was always willing to slip an answer to help his friend, even though he knew better.  
  
They just always had to make sure no one saw it.  
  
But there was always one who saw it. She saw everything. And he saw her, and always wanted to tell her how much he saw her. Though, he always stumbled over his words every time he wanted to say something. The same flame's passion was in her eyes, Jenna's eyes. And he loved seeing it, for it was always there.  
  
Pain seized his hand. Gasping, he dropped the match and pulled back the burnt hand blowing on it.  
  
"Again?" One of his colleges called laughing. "Is it every day you burn your hand 'Thinking' as you do?"  
  
"Just about" Isaac said calmly. He laughed to himself. 'Yes' he thought. 'It does seem like every day I think about them. I miss them so much!'  
  
He pulled out another match and carefully lit it. He placed it in the fire, and stood there, watching the flames grow  
  
"Right" he said to himself , pulling him of out the trance. He reached beneath and took one of the heavy logs. Tossing it into the fire he watched the flames tossed around as the new fuel was introduced. He took another log, and tossed it in.  
  
"That should do." He closed the hatch, letting the fire grow in heat.  
  
He walked to the front door, and looked up to see if all was well with the smoke stack, something that he always liked to do. He stepped outside, and the bright light of the sun filled his view.  
  
Stepping into the broad daylight, he walked several feet away from the shop. He checked the smoke staff, as he meant to do. And, it always was the way it was supposed to be. The smoke streamed out of it in long streams. This assured him that everything was just fine.  
  
He sighed a long sigh. He thought today would somehow be different. Sadly, as always, he was wrong.  
  
He pulled out a slab of iron. He might as well work on something, since there is nothing else to do. The iron was broad, and fairly heavy. He walked back inside the shop deciding it was best he did another sword. They sold better, and they were his specialty anyways.  
  
Back at his fire pit, he touched the furnace door. It was warm. That meant it was ready. He forced the door open. The fire was now going full force with the beautiful flames licking the top of the furnace. He thrust the slab of iron into the pit, and watched as the heat glazed its surface.  
  
He sat down again at his desk. He began going through his papers, shuffling through the piles on his desk.  
  
Then a bell rang as the door opened.  
  
Light shone brightly through the opening. A young women stood there peering in, she stared for a moment letting her eyes adjust to the dim inner light.  
  
Isaac stared at her.  
  
Her skin was warm, her eyes were gentle, and her lips were soft. Her outer beauty shone. Her hair was a stunning red, and braided neatly down the side of her face.  
  
"I..." She started. She stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. She watched Isaac, as she walked closer to her audience who had her complete attention. She smiled graciously to everyone. Her complexion was so mature.  
  
"I need a staff made" she said at last  
  
"I..." Isaac jumped up, slamming his furnace shut. "I am free" he smiled.  
  
She walked slowly to his area of the shop.  
  
"What was it that you needed?" he asked, as he motion for her to sit.  
  
Taking the offer, she sat in the desk, he sitting soon after her.  
  
"I need a staff made, one that is light weight, and durable." She stated  
  
"Then you could not have come to a better place." He smiled his charming smile. "Welcome, My name in Isaac." He announced happily as he offered his hand.  
  
Hesitant, she took it. And smiled "My name," she paused for a moment. "Is Jay."  
  
Isaac was taken aback for a moment. Then kissed the top of her hand. "Jay" he repeated. "Charmed. Now then" he said, ready to work. "What type of staff did you need? Pre-designed? Original?" He pulled out a notebook full of different weapon designs.  
  
"Well" she said pulling up the bag she had with her. She pulled out a small piece of parchment that had a rough sketch on it.  
  
"I need this" she said referring to the parchment.  
  
He took up the parchment and examined it. "But this design, the materials requires, I don't have them, nor know the place to find them."  
  
She raised her finer to her lip silencing him. "I have everything you need." Three rather large pieces of ore appeared out from the bag. "This is all that you need to finish this" she smiled "There is no need to worry"  
  
He returned the smile. "I would be happy to get to work on this." He reached down to take one of the raw ore when she gasped.  
  
"Your hand!" she cried.  
  
It was dark, and rough from where it had been burned. As she touched it, the pain from the flames burned. She put her hand over it, and the pain in his hand vanished, with the warmth of her touch.  
  
She got up to leave.  
  
Isaac instantly shot up, being polite her.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," she paused again "Isaac"  
  
"Always a pleasure." He replied.  
  
She turned to leave, and was about to touched the handle of the door.  
  
"Were you." he paused.  
  
She turned around to look at him.  
  
There was a long, yet settle silence.  
  
"Nothing" he looked at her. His intent in his eyes did not meet his tongue, and he fell silent.  
  
"Will it be done tomorrow? Possible?" she looked earnest, encouraging his question.  
  
"Yes" he said without meeting her gaze. "Yes, it should be." He paused again, at a stumble for words.  
  
"I see," she said. "Then, I guess I shall see you tomorrow then" The soft smile on her lips settled down his hesitation, and all he could do was smile, knowing she knew what he meant to say  
  
"Thank you" he replied.  
  
She turned, and walked out the door. The light gleamed, as it shone into the room. The door closed again, and no noise was made in the room after that.  
  
Embarrassed, he turned around. Everyone in the room was staring at him.  
  
He stuttered. "Were, were you watching the entire time?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
He sulked as he sat back at his desk. Pulling up the sketch she left him, and the ore, he smiled again.  
  
Jumping up, he went and opened the furnace, ready to get started.  
  
Shrieking, he slammed it shut again and turned around.  
  
The once silent room was filled with laughter. Isaac turned a beat red and looked up.  
  
"Just waiting for that Moment Isaac!" One-man barely got out.  
  
"Ah! I won the bet Katsu! He screamed! That's 102 gold coins you owe me!"  
  
Katsu groaned loudly.  
  
Another stood up and walked over to Isaac, patting him on the shoulder. "Its ok," he exclaimed. "Happens to the best of us. Though, it's too bad," he paused, "because the best of us has to clean it up!"  
  
The room filled with laughter, and the completely sulking Isaac stood in dismay.  
  
"Here" his colleague offered. "Use my furnace while you work on that job you just got. Though, better throw water on your fire and put it out, or it will be impossible to clean up!"  
  
Isaac turned around and opens the hatch again. The flames were enormous, and his iron slab glowing red and was slightly curved to the shape to the bottom of the furnace.  
  
"That is going to be impossible to clean up" he moaned, and taking the bucket of emergency water, he tossed it onto the fire. Loud hisses came, as the water turned to steam.  
  
He walked outside, and filled the bucket up again. And returned, emptying the bucket into the flames once again. He continued this action, until all the flames were gone, and the fire pit was pitch black.  
  
'Well' he thought, as he sat back down at his desk. He grasped the parchment. 'I still have something to look forward to.' 


	2. The Price of a Lie

Through the eyes of another Chapter 2: Price of a lie  
  
It was dark outside. The streets were empty, and the town was quiet.  
  
All except one very noisy black smith shop.  
  
Loud metallic thuds came within the shop. There was a pause as a loud yawn came bellowing out. Then the thuds continued within the shop.  
  
His gloves were on, and he was fully clothed for a hard days work. Yet he was a complete mess. His hair stood untidy, and his eyes were heavy.  
  
He stared at what the work he was doing, knowing exactly what he was putting himself through. He mumbled to himself as he worked.  
  
He knew it was physically impossible to finish a complete staff in a day, yet he said it was possible, and now must do the job to fit his promise.  
  
"Why did you accept?" he scolded himself. "This could not possibly be done in instead of over? over a day! That myth about leaving the city, and returning and having your weapon completely done, was never true! I had one client who did that" he paused, "He said it worked for Sunny! Well I have news for you!" there was then a moment of remorseful silence. The soft crackle of the burning wood calmed him. He looked against it, changing his tone. "I'm not Sunny." He commented softly.  
  
He looked about the small blacksmith room. This was is life. What he had known for the past three years.  
  
Seven years ago was a dreadful day. That was the day he realized that his hometown was destroyed. At that time, he knew he could no longer stay in that area, even though he was able to be with the people he loved.  
  
He thought it would last forever, but it did not. Soon after, everyone went their separate directions, as deep down, he knew would happen. Even though we wanted it to never change.  
  
He thought about what happened with Vale. It has been seven years sense that dreadful day when Vale vanished. It never re-appeared, and if it ever did, he would not come back to see it. It brought back too many memories, the same memories that he ran from three years ago.  
  
"No" he said. He wanted to forget it, even though he missed it. He loved his past, and that is why he ran.  
  
Isaac looked back into the fire; he gazed at its passion. We wanted to know why it was the way it was. Why flames were so bright, and full of love, why wanted to know why he loved it so.  
  
"Jenna" he whispered. "It was her I was running from" He loved her ever since all he could remember. But he knew she did not want to know how he felt. He did not want to be left back in the dark when he figured out that she did not, and would not, return his love and affection.  
  
"But Jay" he said. Even though he just met her, he knew that she was full of spirit. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know why she was who she was. Why was it he was attracted to her?  
  
The fire crackled, and he was running out of time. He looked away from the flames, his eyes were red hot, and it was hard for him to get them to calm down. He had to finish this staff, and fast, no time could be spared.  
  
He looked under the desk of the area of his college, and took a melting bowl. It was a large stone bowl, with a long spire sticking out the end.  
  
He grasped one of the stones he was given and looked at it. It was blue and sparkled with the light given by the fire.  
  
"What is this stone" he wondered  
  
He placed it into the bowl, and placed it into the full burning flames. the fire roared with the unfamiliar stone. Flames licked the bowl inside and out, and glazed it in heat. The ore sank back into the bowl becoming soft by the new flames.  
  
Wanting to watch it, he drew his eyes away, resisting the temptation. He looked on the desk that he recently inhabited because someone was kind enough to lend it. On top of it he placed the parchment with the design on it.  
  
"This would take molding," he said. He grinned, as it did not seam that hard of a job. There was a large sphere on the top that seamed to be the source of the power. Delighted of the simple ness of everything was showing on his face.  
  
"What a simple, yet clever design" he said delighted. "I just need to get the proper sphere size." He left to the back closet and opened it, gazing onto the different sizes of the Iron spheres.  
  
"Eight inches" he was saying as he reached up and pulled a steel ball down. "Perfect" He reached on a lower shelf and pulled out one of the casts pre-made of the ball. "Lets get started!"  
  
From one of the shelves, he pulled out a large chunk of clay. He left back to his working area.  
  
Opening the package of clay, he rubbed it on his hands to warm it, only to make it easier to work with. He took the ball. He stared into its reflexive surface, that returned a distorted version of himself.  
  
Reaching to the side of the desk, he took a bowl, and filled it some of the emergency water. He placed his fingers in it, quickly pulling them back out. He shivered. "Its freezing!" he exclaimed. "Well, it might work better! It might make the clay cooler, and harder faster" he smiled.  
  
The clay was now ready to be used. Taking back up the ball, he placed a large piece of clay on the surface. He began molding it. "This is the hard part" he sulked. This was the part that made being a blacksmith hard. The careful position came all down to this. He worked carefully with the clay, making a strip all the way around the orb. He pinched one end, making it stick out longer then the other. He then turned the orb around, and put a massive amount of clay on it. And formed it to stick out, and curve underneath the orb, just as the plans said to do.  
  
The clay had now become very dry. He again dipped his fingers into the water to moisten them. Then he placed the excess water onto the clay. The fingers slipped over it, as the clay became instantly soft, and slick.  
  
He looked at the next part of the head of the staff. He moaned. "Looks like I need a cone to do this. He returned to the closet and retrieved an open cast or a cone.  
  
He took it back to the desk and instantly began filling it with clay. The top was padded in nicely as the cone was filled. He shoved it onto the bottom of the sphere, and pulled gently on the cast, removing it, but leaving the clay in the perfect cone shape.  
  
He wetted his fingers again in the cool water, and again began to mold the end of the sphere connecting it to the newly placed cone. He smiled. "Wasn't that hard." He said grinning.  
  
He poured the extra water back into the bucket, then placed the entire head in there, letting it soak.  
  
He looked to the fire pit. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. He left the ore in there to long, though it did not hurt anything, he did not want to waist any time. He left again to the closet, and took one of the long stone casts, this one of a long poll. Everything had to be newly formed, that was why he could not just use an already made iron pole.  
  
Placing the cast of the poll next to the entrance of the fire, he took the melted ore.  
  
The once glimmering stone became a metallic pond He placed on his heavy gloves, and picked up the bowl of the metal in one hand, and the cast in the other. This was one of the dangerous parts, one spill, and he could have a high percentage of burning his hand, causing serious damage.  
  
He took the spout of the bowl, and placed it to the lip of the Cast. Carefully, he poured it, the glittering stream of the Metal poured down the long tube, filling it to the brim.  
  
There was a little bit of the Metallic substance at the bottom of the bowl. "Wow, this stuff it pretty thick!" He took another stone of the ore, and placed it in the bowl. Luckily the ore was the make substance of the last piece he melted down. He placed it back into the fire, letting it sit.  
  
He returned to the head of the staff that was sitting in the bucket of water. "Must be hard enough, yet slick to be still worked with" he said, wondering if it really was  
  
He picked it up, and almost dropped it back into the bucket. It was freezing! The water was colder then he had thought.  
  
"You know" he began, "this might help more then subtract!" he opened one of the drawers looking for a spoon, his favorite smoothing device against the clay. Though, it was not an easy find, after many looks, he just got up, and pulled the one he had from his own desk.  
  
He dipped the spoon in the water getting it wet. Removing it from the pool of water, he pressed it against the clay, smoothing out all the fingerprints that his fingers just could not get rid of. As he moved the spoon across the surface, the fingerprints that were once there began to disappear.  
  
After a period of time, all fingerprints were gone, and the Head of the staff was the best he was going to get it. He placed it back into the bucket, to let it sit some more.  
  
He checked on the melting metal in the furnace, it was almost ready to be poured, and this was a good thing. It was now about six o'clock AM, and time was ticking away.  
  
Frantic, he rushed back to the sphere sitting in the bucket. He removed it, and began to work with it slowly. The Clay on it, though wet, was hard. Holding onto the clay, he rotated the Orb, trying to render it louse. After a long while, the Sphere came free from the Clay, and he took the two apart. Now he has a perfect casing for the sphere, when both pieces were ready to assemble back together.  
  
It was now time to make a cast of the clay. This part, though not hard to understand, took a lot of time, and effort to do. A Cast had to be made of the Clay, for him to forge the metal into the exact shape.  
  
With careful effort, he worked with all his might to work with the plaster, and made a perfect cast, even though it took several tries, just to get it perfect.  
  
He again looked at the clock. it was now seven thirty. Time was running out.  
  
Waiting quietly, he looked at the flames again. The ore was melted, and ready to go, but the cast was not ready to be used. He quickly left back to his area, and took his Melting bowl, that was not being used. He placed the third ore in it.  
  
He shoved the bowl into the fire, so when it was time to use this melted ore, he could.  
  
He looked back at the cast, it was ready to use. In a rush for time, he quickly poured the metallic blue liquid into the cast. The cast instantly became hot. Isaac set it aside, to let it cool.  
  
Still holding the handle to the melting bowl, Isaac turned back to the fire. He peered into it. In it, the other bowl was already working on the Ore, The ore that was last to be worked with.  
  
He gasped. He did not expect what he saw, for the orange ore was already halfway melted. Looking at it, he knew that it would not be enough to will the orb. Thinking, he looked into the melting bowl he was still holding onto.  
  
"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I hope she won't mind!" he said Mischievously as he poured the extra Metal into the other melting bowl mixing the two.  
  
He blinked. As the two metals combined, they began to change color. The once Blue, and orange Metal ore's became a shimmering silver color.  
  
He completely did not expect anything like this to happen, and hope she would not mind. Putting his head down, he knew he made a crucial mistake by mixing both metals together, and there was no turning back now. The job was done, and they were now combined, forming a new alloy no one had heard of. With the new extra heat, the melting process of the once orange ore increased considerably, and was completely melted down, and a time could not have been better.  
  
He looked at the clock. "Eight thirty" he moaned. "Almost done! Just a little more!  
  
He took the now melted silver metal, and poured it into the Cast of the sphere. It too became hot. He set it next to the other cast of the framing for the Sphere.  
  
Taking the first cast he filled, the pull, he walked out side the back door. He stepped out the door. The sky was full of light, as the sun has already risen partly in the sky. He shielded his eyes, letting them adjust. Then continued, next to the door was a hammer, he took it and headed to one of the out door working tables. He set the long cast on the table, and grasped the hammer.  
  
Holding up his arm, he let it fall full force onto one end of the long cast. It chipped open, exposing the perfect rod. It was a shimmering blue. He touched it, and felt its power.  
  
'What ores did she give me anyways?' he wondered. They were like none he had ever seen, yet, he still accepted the job. Was Jay one to trust? He was still attracted to her, but he did not sense anything from her.  
  
From when he was younger, he was able to sense the power of psyenergy from some people around him. Mostly his friends. But, from her, he did not feel anything. Just the same, there was nothing odd about her.  
  
He grabbed a chiseled, and began chiseling away the Plaster cast, and little by little more he saw the Rod. After a several minutes, most the cast was gone, and the rob Gleamed in the sun light.  
  
He looked up, and the sun was higher in the sky before. The sound of the wind caught his attention. The soft whispers drew his mind to the past.  
  
She stood there in his mind. Though, he never got along with the person he saw all that well. Sheba stood there looking away. Then she vanished  
  
A clatter came from within the show deserving his train of thought.  
  
He looked to the door, as is swung open. One of the other workers at the black smith saw there.  
  
The man looked in dismay. "How long have you been here?" he asked.  
  
Isaac looked at him. "Long enough" Isaac said firmly. He held up the Rod that was completely cleaned off from the Plaster.  
  
"Where did such mettle like that come from?" The man said walking into the sunlight. Isaac recognized him as Katsu.  
  
"I still don't know!" He exclaimed. He pondered it. He had traveled the world, and yet never seen metal like this one, even the melting was odd, now that he thought about it. Most metals turned red when they were melted, but not this one. It stayed its color, even though he had seen it in some metals, it was a rare quality.  
  
"It looks rare! I bet you could get a pretty penny from that girl." Katsu grinned  
  
"No" Isaac said. He did not want to charge anything to Jay, and he did not know why.  
  
"Suit yourself" Katsu said heading back inside. "Did you need any help? Jay may be here soon."  
  
"Would you ever?" Isaac said with relief. He left the rod on the table as he headed back inside.  
  
Katsu chuckled. He looked at the wreck of Isaac. "That's what you get for Lieing you know." he said. As he knew just what Isaac was going through.  
  
He and Katsu looked around the working area. Isaac took one of the casts, and motioned to the other to Katsu. Katsu picked it up, and followed Isaac back outside.  
  
"Better get a chisel" Isaac said, pausing at the door.  
  
Katsu took one, and they both sat at one of the tables, and began chiseling away. Isaac working on the Orb, and Katsu on the casing for the Orb.  
  
After a minute or two, Isaac finally found the surface. It was more beautiful in its full hard form, then when it was liquid.  
  
Gazing at it, he felt different, he felt something coming, something he did not expect. Power began to flow through the air. The orb began to realize immense power, and a shock wave arose from the orb, knocking all the utensils off the table.  
  
Katsu looked at Isaac. "What the-" he paused, as another shock wave burst came flying at them  
  
The power was uncontrollable. it began to increase. Another force wave came spreading out. It pushed both Isaac, and Katsu off from where they were sitting.  
  
A forth wave came, more powerful then before. It forced the Cast of the casing off the table. The cast cracked again the ground.  
  
Isaac looked up. The Orb was still on the table trapped by the Cast it was in  
  
A fifth wave came. Power was forced from all directions from the Orb. A crack began on the Cast.  
  
Another wave came. More powerful then any before. The cast cracked, and broke off.  
  
Isaac looked to the ground squinting, but nothing happened. Everything stopped. He looked back to the orb. It was free from its cast, and lied there still.  
  
It was glimmering, with all its might, it looked like apiece if heaven, that has been placed there by accident.  
  
"What the Heck was that" Katsu demanded  
  
"I" Isaac looked astonished. "Don't know" he finished. The power he created was not supposed to be, and now, he knew he had to put it in someone else's fate. A person that was not supposed to have such power, he had to give. He looked to Katsu worried.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Katsu declared. He shot up, and headed back inside, wanting nothing to do with the matter.  
  
Isaac claimed back onto his feet, and looked at the orb. "How did you come to be?" he wondered. "Oh no!" He gasped looking to the ground of the pile of broken plaster.  
  
He shifted his hands through it, hoping that some pieces would be recovered. He hand touched cool metal, and he was relieved. He pulled it up, and could not stop his face from grinning. The piece was intact, and ready to be assembled with the rest of pieces.  
  
He placed the casing for the orb onto the rob, and snapped them into place. Everything worked together perfectly, and he could not want more.  
  
"Now" he said with concern. He looked to the table, and it still had the powerful orb on it. Even though he had to, he did not want to connect the orb to the rod.  
  
He gulped, and walked closer to it. He carefully picked it up, and placed it in its casing. It fit perfectly. He gulped again. He felt its power. Quickly, he held it away, and his worse fears started to come true. The power began to grow again. He squinted. But nothing happened. He looked up, and could not believe his eyes.  
  
The orb was no longer silver! It slowly turned tan. It became brighter and brighter. It did not stop growing in light. He tried everything to make it stop, but nothing worked.  
  
Terrified, he placed it back on the table, letting go. And by doing so, the colors began to return to normal.  
  
"What is going on?" he lightly touched the end of the orb. And again, he felt the energy of the orb grow again, and the color returned to Tan.  
  
"What the?" he pondered.  
  
There was a rattle at the fence.  
  
Startled, Isaac looked to it. He saw of what seamed to be a person, as it hurried, and ran off.  
  
"Great" he sighed. He walked slowly back to the door, and entered it. Inside more people stood there, staring at him.  
  
"I know!" he confessed. "I don't know why it is glowing either!"  
  
There was a pause, then the room filled with laughter. "What are you talking about?" asked one man. "It just looks like a staff! Very nice color though, I have never seen Metallic blue metal before! And this is a magnificent sphere! The Silver color really brings out the rest of the staff."  
  
Isaac blinked in confusion. "What do you" he trailed off, looking back at the orb. 'Its original color was silver' he thought. "Oh" he smiled. "Right, yes, thank you! Sorry, I was just up all night! Just a little confused. That's all."  
  
There was a ring at the door, as it opened. Jay stood there looking in.  
  
"Jay!" He said with enthusiasm. He walked steady toward her.  
  
She looked amazed at the shimmering orb.  
  
"Here" he said, handing the Staff to her. "Just finished it, really."  
  
She touched it, and the power of the orb began to change, and Isaac felt it. He looked up at her in confusion, and just handed her the staff.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. She felt something wrong with it. And so did Isaac about Jay.  
  
The Orb began to change. It grew with passion, and the bright Tan turned to a brilliant Red.  
  
"How can this be?" asked Jay.  
  
"I know" Isaac looked down. "Though, it can't be. Why is it? Why did you lie to me," he paused, "Jenna?" 


	3. Frozen Emotion

Through the Eyes of Another Chapter 3: Frozen Emotion.  
  
"Isaac" Jenna said softly. She stared up into his calm, soft, brilliant eyes. "Isaac..." she said again.  
  
He moved closer to her, and gently put his finger on her lips. She fell silent. He took a step closer to her again, and gently put his hands on her shoulders gazing into her eyes. He slowly drew in and hugged her, embracing her so closely.  
  
She was startled at first, then drew into him, hugging him back.  
  
His passionate eyes stared down at her. "I missed you so much" he whispered into her ear.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Me?" she asked, ever so slightly.  
  
He smiled back. "Yes, you." He embraced her for a little while longer, just holding the person he had thought about so much. Time seamed to have no essence at that moment. All that mattered to him was Jenna.  
  
Why was it so long? Then he thought again to himself. He should have never left Vault. When he had returned from the journey of relighting the Lighthouses, and found that the city of Vale was destroyed, all the people of the city moved to Vault. If he had stayed with his parents, he might had convinced them to rebuild Vale, but he left, and many people of Vale departed into different areas from Vault. He did not know what happened to them. They just all went their different directions. It was at that time he did not see Jenna again, until today. He remembered Jenna smiling at him, her sweet smile.  
  
Isaac looked into Jenna's eyes. Everything about her pulled him into her. Her calm red hair. She had much longer hair then what she had as a child. Her hair was no longer pulled back into a ponytail either, she grew her bangs out, and pulled them all the way to the back of her wooden burette, that had a small embedded crystal in the center. Her hair was long, reaching to the mid center of her back. Her face had matured so much. Her long purple and red dress reached all the way down to the floor; with a small red shawl resting around her shoulders.  
  
Everything that he really knew about her was different. She was older. Much older then he ever expected her to be when he originally planned on seeing everyone. But, he lost time. Everyday, growing more distant then the last.  
  
She had changed so much from when he last saw her.  
  
He took a small step back, and smiled at her, then paused.  
  
He looked around the room. Everyone in the little blacksmith workshop was staring blankly at Isaac and Jenna's tiny reunion. Isaac laughed to himself and turned back to Jenna.  
  
"What's so funny?" she laughed with him.  
  
"The boys were making bets this morning." He laughed again. "It's their sad version of a pass time. But, don't worry about that now. It has been so long Jenna. What happened back at Vault?" he asked. He had always wondered about what happened to them back there. Where everyone left to? What has been happening to his parents? He just wanted to know everything.  
  
"Well, I don't know, after you left, I had decided to leave and do some things on my own as well. Why? Hadn't Mia, or anyone for that matter, send you anything?"  
  
"I had not even gotten a letter from my parents.." he sighed  
  
"Did you not tell them you were out here Isaac?"  
  
"I thought they knew, I guess I did not really.. Truly.. Bothered to tell them where I was.."  
  
Jenna sighed at his reply. She thought she knew Isaac better then that, to not even tell his mother he was out here. But, in the end, all she wanted was to just be by him.  
  
"So, what about you and Garet?" Isaac laughed again.  
  
"What about it?" she asked back.  
  
"As I recall, you two were. Inseparable. Where is he now?"  
  
"Not here, that's all I know. I told him that I wanted to do a little traveling, to see the world again. And I started on my journey... he did not follow like I thought he would. I don't know where he is right now. He said that he would come with me, but he did not, and, I just went without him." She sighed as she thought about it, apparently very angry at what Garet had done, just letting her leave. "I have not seen him for a couple of months now."  
  
"You have been traveling for that long?"  
  
"Yeah, it took me a while to get onto this little tiny city on the map. What are you doing all the way out here anyways?" she asked him.  
  
"I just wanted to get away from it, I just could not-"he paused. He looked again at her, a tear began to fill his eye. A moment later, it rolled down his face. He closed his eyes, the stared back at Jenna.  
  
"What is it" she asked him, staring back.  
  
"Jenna" he said slowly. His mind was filled with everything he wanted to say, but no will to say it. He just wanted this moment with her, even if it was in silence. Her presence was all he had been needing for what felt like at eternity. For once, his mind was at ease, for once he was able to focus on one thing, the present, not the past. He wanted to see the world again; he wanted to do everything again. He wanted... to be with, the person standing in front of him. He never wanted to be away again. Everything was like a dream again. Everything was perfect again. These old friends have finally had the opportunity to be together again, and he was going to take it.  
  
He came up again and embraced her. Jenna dropped the staff she was holding, and it fell.  
  
A shock wave Emitted from the Staff.  
  
Then the world became a shade of red. The staff fell slower and slower.  
  
Another shock wave let loose.  
  
Katsu, who was at this point cheering for Isaac began to move slower, and slower. world's motion decreased, and everything as it was known to the two holding onto each other, stopped.  
  
Another shock wave.  
  
Isaac's lips touched softly on Jenna's, a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
One more shock wave, and the world was completely frozen.  
  
Everything was a tint of red, and the water on Isaac's cheek did not move, as if it were ice. Everything was at a stand still... Everything. 


End file.
